Be Mine?
by djlee6
Summary: A small idea that will be added too if it gets enough love. Sherlock has long since realized he loves John. But how will his doctor take the news?
1. Chapter 1

Something I started writing at work.

I've been wanting to try my hand at Johnlock so here's some fluff

enjoy~

oooooooooooooooo

He was nervous.

Understandably so, but it still made him mentally scold himself for being so rediculous. Of course everything would go well!

So why were all these negative and nagging thoughts buzzing around his head? Thoughts that sounded suspiciously like Mycroft:

_He won't say yes, you know._

_What makes you think he loves you back? _

_Perhaps it's only out of pity that he's still living with you. Did you ever think of that?_

_He's stated plenty of times that he's not gay. Quit being stupid! _

True, John had said he wasn't gay. He never openly said he had any interest in Sherlock outside of their somewhat twisted friendship. And he certainly made it clear that he disapproved of many of the things Sherlock said and did.

But he was also the only one to stay by Sherlock's side. Even with all the danger, all the bickering... John never left his side. The old army doctor (not so old, mind you) even let his little 'relationships' with those women crumble away to nothing just so he could be there when Sherlock needed him, either for a case or a personal matter. Even though Sherlock was always too embarrassed that he needed the help.

Never in a million years would Sherlock had believed that his hunt for a flatmate resulted in him finding the love of his life. He'd grown fond of John and everything about him: his laugh (well, manly giggles), his fondness for tea and bad telly, his straightforward nature, even the way he scolded Sherlock when he believed the detective was coming off as mean or childish.

He adored the doctor. And while it was true that they had never been on an actual date together (that is, according to Mycroft. Sherlock would happily count all the times they sat down to eat together while working a case), he hoped John would say yes.

Taking a deep breath, Sherlock stepped onto the street outside of the jewerly store, one hand raised to hail a cab, and the other hand clutching a small box in his pocket.

ooooooooo

I may leave this here...

I was going to add John's reaction but let's see if anyone cares first


	2. Chapter 2

chapter two! a bit of a tardy update...

stolen idea from s3

enjoy!

oooooooooo

Needlesstosay, Sherlock was a bit peeved when he saw police cars parked outside of his flat. Not seeing lights on, he knew it was just Lestrade waiting around to get Sherlock's help on some new case.

Huffing in frustration, Sherlock practically stomped up the stairs, ignoring Mrs. Hudson's friendly 'good morning' and 'missed you this morning, dear', instead shoving various officers (some he was sure were rookies only wanting to see him in his 'natural habitat') as he made his way up the stairs.

Once Sherlock stepped into his livingroom, he caught sight of John and a small flicker of a smile passed his features before souring again once his gaze landed on Lestrade. John, oblivious to Sherlock's distaste. "Sherlock! Just in time. Greg here has a new case for you,"

Greg nodded, getting down to business as he knew Sherlock preferred. "Yes, seems there was a-"

"Not today."

All activity in the room halted and confused gazes fell on the detective. The looks of shock and disbelief on John and Lestrade's faces were almost comical. Shaking his head to come back to reality, Greg broke the silence. "I'm sorry... Not today? Did I hear you right?"

"I already have something arranged for today," Sherlock stated simply. "Come back tomorrow."

"Sherlock, are you alright?" John spoke up, concern clear on his face as he tried to survey his friend.

Sherlock smiled in reassurance, shocking everyone else in the room further. _Dear, sweet John. I don't deserve you_. "I'm fine," he replied, happy to see a bit of relief cross over the doctor.

"Sherlock! You know I can't just go back to the department and tell them to wait unless you give me a damn god reason!" Greg scolded, shaking his finger at the detective.

Sherlock frowned in disapproval at Lestrade. Just as he was about to answer, John spoke up. "I'm afraid he's right, Sherlock. You don't have another case. Did something come up?"

Sherlock sighed, locking eyes with John. "In a way...Just something I've had planned for some time..." He felt heat come across his features as eyes all over the room-including Greg's-bored into him, full of curiousity.

John gave Sherlock a look of disapproval. "Can't they be held off for a little bit? Surely they can't be that important,"

Sherlock gnawed on the inside of his cheek, figeting. "John, just trust me. It's something I need to do,"

"Oh? And what is it?"

The detective's face heated up een more, making an obvious blush cover his features that really caught everyone off gaurd. "John..." He lowered his voice and moved closer. "Please, don't make me say here. Not with all these people,"

"Say what?"

Sherlock reached into his pocket and clutched onto the box. "S-say..." His gaze was fixed on the hem of John's jumper to avoid those eyes.

John became concerned again, eyes combing over each of the detective's features. "Sherlock...You're not in danger, are you? Are you sure everything's alright?"

Sherlock sighed. This isn't how it was supposed to go. If he just brushed off John's concern, the doctor would insist Lestrade help with some nonexistant terror. So he pulled out the box from his pocket, held it up to his chest (John's eye level)... and opened it, his eyes fixed on John's reaction.

John's eyes flew open as he registered what was happening. His jaw was open in shock, unable to say a word. He looked to Sherlock for assurance that this was real and saw the detective smiling widely, eyes still full of concern that John would say no.

Unable to take the tension in the room, Sherlock cleared his throat. "S-so...? What do you say?"

John was still unable to answer, stunned. The only thing that broke the thick air was the sudden applause and Mrs. Hundon shrieking with joy from the doorway.

Greg grinned and slapped John on the back in a good-natured effort to bring the doctor out of his state. "Well, it's about damn time, eh?"

John didn't address the officer, his eyes fixed on Sherlock's. The detective began to grow worried but felt all the concern flood out of him when John finally gave a heartwarming smile, his eyes shining over with happiness.

"Is that a yes?" Sherlock asked hopefully. His only response was John's embarrassed chuckle as he nodded, making another round of cheers encircle them. Feeling his heart swell with happiness, Sherlock ripped the ring from the box and made quick work of siding it onto John's finger before taking the doctor into his arms, happier than ever.

oooooooooo

yeah...idk if i'll add the wedding or not

plz review


End file.
